There is a conventionally known arrangement that gives a user in-game money which can be used in a virtual world, such as a game space or the like. For example, there is a known server that gives a user of a terminal apparatus a bonus depending on the degree of progress of a game.
On the other hand, a system for a game or the like in which paid items are purchased typically has a problem that the amount of payment for the paid items is likely to be excessive, and therefore, a user has difficulty in starting to purchase paid items with an easy mind. However, such a problem is not particularly taken into consideration in the above technology. Although the above server increases and decreases a bonus according to the degree of progress of a game or the frequency of play by a user of a terminal apparatus, the bonus has nothing to do with the purchase of paid items by the user.
With this in mind, it is a feature of this non-limiting example to provide an information processing system and a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program that can either encourage or restrain a user's purchase by associating the user's purchase with a bonus. It is another feature of this non-limiting example to provide an information processing system and a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program that allow a user to purchase with an easy mind.
To achieve the above, this non-limiting example has the following features, for example. It should be understood that the scope of the present technology is defined only by the appended claims. To the extent of any inconsistency or conflict in disclosure between the description and the claims appended hereto, the claims shall prevail.
An information processing system according to a non-limiting example configuration of this non-limiting example performs a predetermined information process based on a user's operation. The information processing system includes at least one computer configured to provide a first virtual item to the user in response to purchase made by the user, provide a second virtual item to the user free of charge according to a certain provision rule, and change the provision rule according to purchase information related to the first virtual item.
According to the above, when the user has made purchase to acquire the first virtual item, the provision rule for providing the second virtual item free of charge is changed. Therefore, the user's purchase can be either encouraged or restrained.
The first virtual item and the second virtual item may be the same type.
According to the above, when the user has made purchase to acquire the first virtual item, the provision rule for providing the virtual item of the same type free of charge is changed. Therefore, purchase by the user who desires to acquire the virtual item can be restrained.
The first virtual item and the second virtual item may be respectively any of virtual money, an in-game item, a virtual object, and an electronic coupon.
According to the above, when the user has made purchase to acquire any one of virtual money, an in-game item, a virtual object, and an electronic coupon, the provision rule for providing the virtual item of the same type free of charge is changed. Therefore, purchase by the user who desires to acquire the virtual item can be restrained.
The purchase information may be related to at least one of a type, amount, purchase amount, frequency of purchase, purchase period, number of times of purchase, and purchase time of the first virtual item provided.
According to the above, the provision rule for providing the virtual item free of charge can be changed according to the type, amount, purchase amount, frequency of purchase, purchase period, number of times of purchase, and purchase time of the first virtual item purchased. Therefore, the provision rule can be set according to various purchase situations.
The purchase information may be related to at least one of an amount, purchase amount, frequency of purchase, purchase period, and number of times of purchase of the first virtual item provided. In this case, the at least one computer may be configured to, in changing the provision rule, change the provision rule provided that the purchase information reaches at least one threshold.
According to the above, the provision rule can be changed in a stepwise manner according to a purchase situation.
The at least one computer may be configured to, in changing the provision rule, unless the purchase information reaches a new threshold, maintain the provision rule currently set without setting back to the previous provision rule, and change the provision rule currently set provided that the purchase information reaches the new threshold.
According to the above, as long as purchase for acquiring the first virtual item is not newly made, the provision rule is not changed. Therefore, the user can easily maintain the provision rule that has been once set.
The provision rule may be a combination of a condition for providing the second virtual item to the user, and an amount, value, or type of the second virtual item provided to the user. In this case, the at least one computer may be configured to, in changing the provision rule, set the provision rule provided that at least one of the condition, the amount, the value, and the type is changed according to the purchase information.
According to the above, a condition for providing the second virtual item to the user free of charge, and an amount, value, or type of the second virtual item provided to the user, can be changed according to a purchase situation.
The at least one computer may be configured to, in providing the second virtual item, provide the user with the second virtual item in an unusable mode insofar as a condition for providing the second virtual item to the user is unsatisfied, and change the second virtual item into a usable mode provided that the condition is satisfied after the provision.
According to the above, the user can recognize details of the second virtual item that is expected to be provided.
The information processing system may include a server, and a client apparatus configured to connect to the server. The server may include at least a computer configured to set the purchase information according to the user's purchase operation. The client apparatus may include at least a computer configured to provide the second virtual item.
According to the above, the client apparatus provides the second virtual item to the user without connected to the server.
The at least one computer may be configured to notify the user of a purchase requirement related to purchase or provision of the first virtual item, the purchase requirement being used to change the provision rule.
According to the above, the user can recognize what kind of purchase should be made in order to change the provision rule for the second virtual item.
The at least one computer may be configured to, in providing the second virtual item, provide the second virtual item to the user provided that a predetermined operation is performed, and in notifying, notify the user of the purchase requirement provided that the operation is performed.
According to the above, when the user has performed an operation for receiving the second virtual item, the user is notified of information for changing the provision rule for the second virtual item. Therefore, the user who desires to receive the second virtual item can be reliably notified of the information.
The at least one computer may be configured to, in changing the provision rule, change and set the provision rule so that an amount of the second virtual item provided to the user is increased by an increment greater than the previous one each time the second virtual item is provided to the user.
According to the above, the amount of the second virtual item that is provided free of charge in response to purchase increases at an accelerating pace. Therefore, the amount of the second virtual item provided easily reaches a necessary and sufficient amount. As a result, the purchase amount can be restrained.
The at least one computer may be configured to, in providing the first virtual item, set an upper limit on the user's purchase of the first virtual item.
According to the above, the purchase of the first virtual item is limited. Therefore, the purchase amount can be restrained.
An information processing system according to another non-limiting example configuration of this non-limiting example performs a predetermined information process based on a user's operation. The information processing system includes at least one computer configured to process purchase made by the user, obtain purchase information related to the purchase made by the user, provide a predetermined bonus to the user according to a predetermined free bonus provision rule, and change the free bonus provision rule according to the purchase information.
When the user has made purchase, the provision rule for providing the bonus free of charge is changed. Therefore, the user's purchase can be either encouraged or restrained.
This non-limiting example may be implemented in the form of an information processing apparatus included in the above information processing system, or a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program executable by a computer included in the information processing apparatus.
According to this non-limiting example, when the user has made purchase to acquire the first virtual item, or purchases a commercial product or service, etc., the provision rule for providing the second virtual item or the bonus free of charge is changed. Therefore, the user's purchase can be either encouraged or restrained.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.